unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Sysop I was sysop on the old UnMarioWiki, could you please make me one? I can import stuff. – Smiddle 14:05, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Ok. You, Yoshi626, and Knife are all admins here now. Angela talk 19:47, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :: Thanks, but it doesn't appear I'm a sysop... – Smiddle 13:42, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::: In the user rights log, it says I got sysopped and bureaued, but I can't protect, delete, and other stuff. No unusual pages appear in special: specialpages. I've cleared my cache. That's just weird. – Smiddle 13:44, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::::There's a user rights caching bug. Please try logged out and then log back in to see if that fixes the problem. Angela talk 04:48, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Wondering why I'm not sysop. Paper Jorge Editthis Wiki Import I'm gathering all articles, talks, templates and categories to import here or give another sysop to import. Soon we can resume where we left off. Wayoshi 19:55, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Ok. Isyou 19:56, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :You got to be kidding me...don't tell me the Editthis software screwed up the export feature... :( Wayoshi 20:06, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :O :O :O :O You are kidding me right? Isyou 20:06, 27 March 2007 (UTC) XML Parsing Error: no element found Location: http://editthis.info/unmariowiki/Special:Export?title=Special:Export&action=submit Line Number 30, Column 1: ^ :( :( :( Wayoshi 20:10, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :O Isyou 20:14, 27 March 2007 (UTC) There's a chance that I went too quickly and left two articles on one line. Combing back through it now Wayoshi 20:15, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Yay. Isyou 20:18, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Turns out just one mistake ruins the whole thing. I'm getting through them all now. Wayoshi 20:31, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :) Isyou 20:32, 27 March 2007 (UTC) : And here it comes! Wayoshi 20:36, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Because Unmariowiki does not equal UnMarioWiki in namespace, those pages must be copied manually. Images must be reuploaded. Wayoshi 21:02, 27 March 2007 (UTC) UhOh... I erased half the images I uploaded.... NNNOOOOO!!!!!! Max2 Don't worry, I am reuploading now, and I think I can undelete the delted ones on the old site. [[User:Plumber|''P]] lumber I'm also making the pages on the side bar, but I could use some help with all of ''The Game pages. [[User:Plumber|''P]] lumber So CamelCase doesn't matter. Good then. Wayoshi 00:06, 28 March 2007 (UTC) about 15 old images aren't imported. Yeah, I didn't finish them. I had to leave and when I came back, the window was gone. I have no idea which ones I still need to do. Can someone finish the job? Super_Isyou, on the job! (Super_isyou is acctually my name on manyother websites- and also, i cant get the animated gifs, as they were delete) Isyou 03:08, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Did i get al of them? Isyou 03:28, 29 March 2007 (UTC) nope. Cheese Land and Mario. 128... Max2 I'm making a list. :Did you get everything imported? Let me know if you need any help. Angela talk 04:48, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Some images still are not imported. [[User:Plumber|P'']][[User Talk:Plumber|''l]] [[Cheese|m'']][[Evil Guy|''b]] [http://www.netbroadcaster.com/new/shorts/flash/viewSwf.cgi?swf=dothemario 'r'][http://www.mariowiki.com/User:Plumber ','] http://img01.picoodle.com/img/img01/7/3/22/f_iconretardem_9ccfbb6.gif :It looks like there's 36 left to import. I'll get those now. Angela talk 06:00, 31 March 2007 (UTC) HELLO?!? WHERES ALL THE PEOPLE?!? Isyou 16:36, 12 April 2007 (UTC) : Your mom's house. 17:17, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Fanon Angela said we have to have Fanon here too. Max2 8( does anyone care????? Max2 HHEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO??? WHERE DID SHE SAY THIS? wait, never mind. Not really a big deal if you ask me to... :This isn't the case. There's a new Fantendo wiki for Nintendo fanon content. Angela talk 18:36, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Be Bald Just a thought . . . a nice parody would be to have the line "Don't be afraid to be bald and edit articles!" on the main page. I'd add that to the main page, but I still have hair, sadly. (And I don't have permission.) Waluigi Freak 99 18:24, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Never mind, found a place for it.Waluigi Freak 99 00:13, 23 April 2007 (UTC) PJ Be a Sysop Hey, shouldn't PJ be a sysop here? I mean he MADE the wiki. :What Plumber said! Paper Jorge ::I have no problem with promoting PJ to sysop, but we need to decide how this wiki should handle sysop promotions. As such, I've started a vote here. -- 02:25, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I can see that HK's made PJ a sysop. I have no problem with that, as I was planning to promote him today, since that vote isn't going anywhere. -- 02:04, 17 April 2007 (UTC) AWESOME!! I made a FAQ! Now, what to do with it?Waluigi Freak 99 00:15, 23 April 2007 (UTC) We Must Now Delete EVERY SINGLE link to and mention of the now-deleted Peachycakes article (RIP). HOLY CRAP IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?Waluigi Freak 99 17:42, 6 May 2007 (UTC) User's Wiki Since some people here were saddened that this is no longer a place to user stuff i HK made an editthis/info here but no 5-on-5 Cr** please. ~~ :What do you mean it isn't a place for user stuff? What sort of content is that and why wouldn't it be allowed here? Angela talk 22:33, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :: Articles about the users conributing here. 10:26, 3 July 2007 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION What happened to the MarioWiki? Whoever you are, I don't know. I've been completely incapable of reaching the MarioWiki, almost all day (June 1, 2007). Seems something is seriously wrong. -- Sir Grodus I'm TGBB, and I too have been unable to reach the MarioWiki since Sunday. :The wiki is being moved to a new server. It will be back up soon. --'Steve' (talk'') 18:22, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the explanation, and I meant July 1. -- Sir Grodus Yeah, I can't get the domain name to up and go any more. It takes me to a list of files. ~~Phoenix Rider : In the MarioWiki chat, Wayoshi said that it may be close. Why are you discussing here, by the way? 15:59, 4 July 2007 (UTC) I'm guessing this is the first branch wiki from MarioWiki. I check Rarewiki and stuff too.Knife 19:17, 4 July 2007 (UTC) I don't use chat, just not really interested in it. -- Sir Grodus